


Двенадцать подвигов Шекспира

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: Young Captain Shakespeare [2]
Category: Stardust (2007), Stardust - Neil Gaiman, The Sleeper and the Spindle - Neil Gaiman
Genre: A Study in Emerald, American Gods - Freeform, Anansi Boys, Chivalry, Gen, Odd and the Frost Giants, Snow/Glass/Apples, The Ocean at the End of the Lane, fairytale, references to some other Gaiman's works, such as
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Уильям попадает в паутину, слушает океан, помогает рассеять проклятие, а также возвращает то, что потеряно — и не только себе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> по канону фильма (преканон) с некоторыми деталями из книги. Присутствуют персонажи и мотивы из "Сыновей Ананси", "Океана в конце дороги", "Американских богов", "Одда и ледяных великанов" и рассказов "Этюд в изумрудных тонах", "Снег, яблоко, зеркало" и "Рыцарство".  
> продолжение "Снов в розлив", но читается и без них.
> 
> написано на Фандомную Битву 2016. бета - sige_vic. <3

_Владеть чем-то очень просто. Хотя бы и целым миром. Надо просто осознать, что нечто принадлежит тебе, а потом отпустить его. (с)_

 

　　Жил на свете молодой человек, который хотел обрести Мечту своего сердца. Или нет, не совсем так. На свете было множество молодых людей, которые пытались понять, что же всё-таки нужно им в этом тёмном мире. И ещё были те, чьи сердца подталкивали их на безумные поступки. О последних обычно и рассказывают сказки.

　　Начинать с проклятия осмелится не каждая история, но так вышло, что нашей храбрости не занимать. В её начале — колдовство такое древнее, что оно превратилось в нерушимый обет и вырастило вокруг себя неприступные стены замка и терновый лабиринт.

　　Из истории в историю детали меняются: кто-то говорит, будто проклятие это наложили на принцессу, кто-то — что его преподнесли на серебряном блюде злобной мачехе, а иные утверждают что первенец королевской семьи и был проклятием. Можете представить себе весь ужас королевы, которая подарила жизнь не ребёнку, а чистой, дикой магии? Хотя не исключено, что королева того и добивалась. В те времена ведьмы становились королевами, королевы — ведьмами, а девицы в беде просили помощи вовсе не у принцев. Как можно доверять им, ещё не убившим ни одного дракона?

　　Молодому проклятию было совсем не всё равно, что о нём говорят, потому оно росло день изо дня, становилось выше и сильнее и вскоре захватило весь замок и сад перед ним. Но и на этом не остановилось.

　　Оно проползло под увитыми розами воротами, просочилось сквозь каменные стены и побрело по дорогам. По всем дорогам, которые только смогло найти.

　　Издалека все проклятия похожи на бурю. Некоторые могут унести твой дом и тебя вместе с ним в страну, где придётся свергать власть путём ненамеренного убийства. Другие выпьют тебя до основания, перевернут всё в тебе вверх дном, и ты никогда уже не будешь прежним — так те, кто не считают себя настоящими людьми, ими становятся.

　　Проклятия — как вороны, собираются в стаи и ждут подходящего момента. Проклятия терпеливее любой птицы, выносливее любого зверя и, подчас, неизбежнее смерти. Кто-то разрушает свои проклятия сам, кто-то обречён ждать помощи.... А кто-то даже не подозревает о том, что проклят.

 

　　Уильям путешествовал налегке.

　　Все его вещи умещались в котомке, которую он забрал с родительского корабля: с тех пор как Уильям покинул отца и решил не ограничивать себя единственно возможным будущим, она стала легче на пару колб с молниями и тяжелее на несколько флаконов со снами.

　　А ещё был вырезанный из столетнего дуба бочонок, который удобно умещался за спиной и словно бы совсем ничего не весил. Торговец снами, пронырливый каменный тролль, прятавшийся на Волшебной Ярмарке от солнечных лучей, ничего не говорил об их весе. Да Уильям и не спрашивал. Единственным, что его тогда интересовало, была Англия.

　　Взаправду ли люди там путешествовали в огромных подземных червях? Неужели никто за Стеной не знал ни одной дороги на луну, кроме самой сложной? А что там вытворяли с блуждающими огоньками! Запирали в колбы и заставляли подчиняться, словно те были крысами перед Крысоловом! Уговаривали работать всю ночь! В Волшебной Стране не каждой волшебнице со степенью это удавалось, а в Англии, судя по книгам, это было под силу почти любому.

　　И книги! О Волшебной Стране, о людях за Стеной, обо всём на свете — да с такой стороны, с которой Уильям никогда не смотрел на вещи.

　　Англия была в книгах его матери и бежала по его венам.

　　Англия была во снах, разлитых по склянкам и плескавшимся в бочонке с изумрудно-зелёной надписью “Маккиннон”. И Уильям гораздо чаще, чем хотел себе признаваться, выпивал на ночь по глотку

　　Чужие сны, как и чужая лужайка, всегда казались гораздо лучше своих собственных. В них не приходилось слышать разочарования в голосе отца, пунцоветь при взгляде на стаи портовых девушек и поспешно разворачиваться в другую сторону. Девушки неизменно кричали ему вослед, а Уильям пытался провалиться сквозь каменный причал, прямо в землю и дальше — под Волшебной Страной пространство просто так не заканчивалось.

　　Во сне можно быть кем-то другим. И тем лучше, если этот кто-то живёт за Стеной, подальше от пиратского кодекса, надоедливых наяд и говорящих кисельных берегов.

　　Даже в Англии из снов Уильям чувствовал себя, как дома.

　　Иногда, щурясь от утреннего солнца и смиряясь с тем фактом, что он снова здесь, под небесами Волшебной Страны, Уильям думал, что мог бы спать вечно.

　　Проклятие ползло по дороге, выставив вперёд свой терновый щит.

　　Уильям, продавший своё имя за сны, шёл ему навстречу.

　　И настал день, когда они повстречались.

_1.Лев_

　　Под небесами цвета меди, посреди серой, как тучи, равнины, на камнях сидел человек.

　　Он был человеком только на первый взгляд. На второй он становился чем-то бесконечно далёким, а на третий — диким и безжалостным. Его когти оставляли на камне белые борозды. Спутанная грива его волос была выпачкана чем-то тёмным. Его жёлтые глаза смотрели на Уильяма, и тот не в силах был шевельнуться.

　　Он помнил, как шёл на восток, и сны плескались за его спиной. Помнил, как присел под деревом, глотнул немного из фляжки, а после закрыл глаза — всего на пару минут! Но в сказках и несколько минут могут решить слишком многое.

　　Чего Уильям не помнил, так это проклятия, которое поглотило его мимоходом, почти не заметив. Что для такой древней сущности какой-то там парень, пусть и сын пирата с ужасающей репутацией?

　　— Не стоило обменивать имя на чужие фантазии, — рот человека с жёлтым взглядом раскрылся, и из него выкатились завёрнутые в рык слова. — Никогда не отдавай то, что принадлежит тебе с рождения.

　　И прежде, чем Уильям смог разомкнуть челюсть и задать вопрос (а лучше бы и несколько), незнакомец продолжил:

　　— Чтобы разрушить проклятие, нужен герой. Так плетётся паутина любой истории.

　　— Я не герой, — только и смог вымолвить Уильям. Ноги его всё ещё отказывались двигаться. В ушах шумело: он вдруг увидел, как проступает под человеческой шкурой другая, песочного цвета, и эта была настоящей.

　　Что говаривали ведьмы о диких кошках? Ни за что не смотреть им в глаза? Работают ли эти же правила во снах? Уильяму, впрочем, никогда не удавалось следовать советам. Он мог их только дарить.

　　Лев — то человек, то зверь, смотря куда наклонишь голову — рассмеялся. Кошки тоже умеют смеяться: пока ещё не все, но после того, как где-то в ночном небе повиснет чеширский оскал, улыбчивость разойдётся подобно заразной болезни.

　　— Но ты угодил в паутину истории. Раз попался пауку — следуй по нитям. Куда-то да приведут.

　　— Я сплю, — Уильям и сам не смог толком понять, задаёт ли вопрос, и если всё-таки задаёт, то себе или человеку, который вовсе им не был.

　　— Всё спит, — согласился Лев. — И лучше бы тебе поторопиться, не то сон решит злоупотребить гостеприимством.

　　Уильям спал. Никогда прежде ему не снились небеса цвета меди и зверолюди — кроме того раза, когда в чужую дрёму прорвался целый табун угрюмых кентавров. Он спал, и сон был реальнее, чем жизнь.

　　Львиные клыки оставили на его правой руке алые полосы. Камни — хорошее оружие в привычных руках. Один из них угодил зверю промеж глаз, и тот с обиженным рыком (в котором всё равно слышалась толика одобрения) убежал прочь.

　　У Уильяма подкосились колени. Он опустился на камень, тот самый, на котором недавно восседал человеко-зверь...

_2\. Гидра_

　　...и оказался в кресле.

　　— Какого дьявола? — воскликнул Уильям.

　　— Тшшш, — на него тут же зашикали люди, сидящие в соседних, как две капли воды похожих на то, что было под ним, креслах.

　　Вокруг царствовала темнота. Свет лился лишь на оборудованную волшебными фонарями сцену, где группа солдат в ярких костюмах чересчур старательно закалывала врагов короны. Кровь алыми лентами вилась по выкрашенному в зелёный полу. По всей видимости, он должен был символизировать поле брани.

　　— Эй, — произнёс вдруг сосед Уильяма. — Тебя тут быть не должно.

　　Уильям медленно поднял взгляд. По правую руку от него расположился один из тех представителей высшего общества, которого вы бы не стали приглашать на званый ужин. Уильям уставился на вытянутые рога и щупальца, скрывающие хищную улыбку. Её обладатель уставился на кровь, которая тонкими струйками лилась из раны на руке Уильяма, пропитывая ковёр.

　　— Кхм-кхм, — прокашлялись с другой стороны. — Я к тебе обращаюсь.

　　Со всех сторон снова зашикали, на этот раз куда требовательнее. Уильям краем глаза увидел, как на балконе пошевелилось нечто огромное и внушающее первобытный ужас.

　　По левую руку от Уильяма сидел Ричард Маккиннон.

　　Вот что Уильям знал о Ричарде Маккинноне, владельце снов из бочонка, который он выменял у тролля за сущую безделицу.

　　Ричард Маккиннон был лондонцем, и столица снилась ему довольно часто, хотя Уильям был почти уверен, что кое-что всё-таки было приукрашено.

　　Ричард Маккиннон любил приключения: почти ни один из снов, выпитых на ночь, не обходился без погони, перестрелки или красочной битвы на мечах. Последним Ричард всегда предпочитал шпаги с вычурными гардами. И это не мешало ему выигрывать.

　　А ещё Ричард Маккиннон безуспешно пытался отпустить усы. Те отказывались густеть и топорщиться, оставаясь лишь намёком на благородную растительность — то ли из-за возраста владельца, который не мог быть многим больше возраста самого Уильяма, то ли из чистого упрямства.

　　— Где это мы?

　　— В Лондоне, конечно. Театр «Виктория».

　　— Весь мир — театр, в нём женщины, мужчины — все актёры,* — прошептал Уильям, завороженно глядя на перила балкона, вокруг которых обвилось покрытое чёрными иглами щупальце. — Лондон? В самом деле?

　　Ричард нахмурил свои рыжие кустистые брови и прищурился.

　　— Прежде мне вроде не снились пираты... Тем более пираты, декламирующие Шекспира, — пробормотал он себе под нос, а потом вскочил на ноги и вытащил шпагу из ножен, болтавшихся на левом бедре. Уильям был уверен, что ещё мгновение назад на его поясе ничего не было. — Защищайся!

　　Уильям потянулся за припрятанным в сапоге ножом, о котором совсем позабыл, глядя в жёлтые львиные глаза. Драться с владельцем сна ему никогда ещё не приходилось. Прежде Маккиннон его не замечал, как и все те смертные, чьи сны умудрились попасть в лапы торговцев из Волшебной Страны.

　　Шпага Ричарда просвистела совсем близко от лица Уильяма, который только и успел, что схватить нож за рукоятку. Рядом с кровавым пятном на ковёр упало щупальце, принадлежавшее соседу Уильяма справа.

　　Ричард крикнул радостное «Ага!», какое можно издавать только в пылу удачной битвы. Зрители поспешно разбегались в стороны от издавшего нечеловеческий возглас чудовища — словно крысы, торопившиеся покинуть корабль. С балкона раздался ещё более яростный вопль: в нём Уильям услышал весть о конце света и глас иерихонской трубы. Подобный крик обладал силой, достаточной для того, чтобы поднять мёртвых со дна самой глубокой морской расщелины. Ричарда, казалось, такое внимание к собственной персоне ничуть не удивило.

　　Он схватил Уильяма за руку — ту, которой не касались когти льва — и потащил его в проход, а потом — вон из театра, по тёмным улицам, залитым зеленоватым туманом и забитым запахом чужого господства.

　　Уильям крутил головой, пытаясь понять, почему ни разу за всё то время, что он пил из бочонка с зелёной надписью «Маккиннон», его нога не ступала по тротуарам этого Лондона. Он был пугающим и завораживающим, в его проулках дымом клубились тайны, и хотелось остановиться на секунду и хотя бы попробовать найти к ним ключ. Всё, что отпирается ключом, имеет опасность заворожить пирата.

　　— Добро пожаловать в Лондон Древних, пират! — радостно бросил через плечо Ричард. Дорога, казалось, сама собой расступалась перед ним: фонари всегда оказывались где-то справа, а все ворота были подняты или распахнуты настежь. Впрочем, сны всегда играли на руку своему хозяину. Если только не были кошмарами.

　　Уильям не стал спорить: может быть, он и выглядел в чужих глазах, как пират, но уже давненько не держал в руках ни колбы с молниями, ни канат.

　　— Я Ричард! — не сбавляя темпа, сообщил Маккиннон. — Ричард Маккиннон!

　　Уильяму это, конечно, было известно.

　　— Уильям! — последовал ответ, а за ним небольшая пауза и глубокий вдох. — Просто Уильям!

　　Ричард рассмеялся. Вырванные с корнем фонари, летевшие им вослед, и приближавшаяся тяжесть существа с балкона ничуть не портило его настроение.

　　— Стало быть, действительно Шекспир! — заключил он. — Поднажми, Шекспир! Не то вскоре сможем лично передать привет тени отца Гамлета!

　　И они побежали быстрее.

　　Прогромыхавшая мимо карета с ног до головы окатила их грязью. Дожди в Лондоне были явлением довольно частым, это Уильям знал точно, хотя молнии здесь водились довольно хилые. Интересно, в этом Лондоне Древних было точно так же?

　　— Прыгай, Шекспир! — скомандовал Ричард, подбегая к краю тротуара, за которым разливалась широкая сточная канава.

　　И они прыгнули...

_3\. Птицы_

　　...и очутились в толще воды. Солёной и бесконечной, как слёзы по ушедшим временам.

　　— Что за... — реакция Ричарда, такая же растерянная, как у самого Уильяма в театре, почему-то показалась особенно уморительной, и пират не удержался от смешка.

　　Засмеяться в толще воды оказалось на удивление просто. И дышать, и разговаривать, и даже скрещивать руки в неодобрительном жесте. Сдвинуться с места было чуть сложнее: океан обволакивал их, подобно кокону, и сам нёс куда-то: не понять до конца, то ли вверх, то ли вниз.

　　— Где пират, там и море, — заключил Ричард и сделал пару пробных гребков в сторону. Принимать логику снов, когда точно знаешь, что спишь, всегда проще. В мире на поверхности лондонские лужи (даже Лондона, принадлежавшего Древним) не вели в океанские глубины, куда и свет-то почти не пробивался.

　　— Ты ведь пират? — спросил Ричард, выуживая из кармана компас.

　　— Никогда им не был в полной мере.

　　— Значит, всё ещё впереди, — Маккиннон умудрился подняться чуть выше. Может быть, ему не в первый раз снилось подобное. Он опустил взгляд и прищурился.

　　— А мы точно не встречались? Теперь мне кажется, будто...

　　На них легла огромная тень: поднятые взгляды упёрлись в покрытое ракушками китовое брюхо. Плавники его походили на крылья. Может, это был и не кит вовсе. Может, это была заблудившаяся громовая птица. Не пробегало ли меж ракушек пару молний?

 

　　Иные океаны могут поместиться в напёрсток. После такого вряд ли захочется задавать вопросы про ангелов и игольное ушко. Есть океаны, которые можно носить в ведре и при этом не надорвать спину. А есть океаны, очутившись в которых, ты вдруг понимаешь... всё на свете. Ясно видишь границы Вселенной, можешь до них дотронуться и перестаёшь задаваться вопросом, который многим не даёт заснуть по ночам — зачем всё это? Главное — не захлебнуться новообретёнными знаниями. А чтобы не утонуть, нужно оставить их позади.

　　Сила Хэмпстоков — в океане. Будь он небесным, наземным или запрятанным в самых дальних уголках сна.

　　Уильям не помнил имя, которое носила его мать и которое когда-то заставляло его сердце заходиться в бешеном ритме, но имя помнило Уильяма. И потому, стоило ему только подумать, что неплохо было бы оказаться где-нибудь в более сухом и гостеприимном месте, вода стала убывать. На самом деле океан не становился меньше, — он всегда был настолько огромным, чтобы вмещать в себя множество миров, и настолько крошечным, чтобы помещаться в сердце — он просто прятался в одной из складок реальности. На заднем дворе заброшенного дома, в глубокой луже у дороги, в том пруду, который давным-давно никто не навещал. Или в конце просёлочной дороги у амбара Хэмпстоков в деревушке Застенье.

　　Они очутились на берегу, в траве, промокшие до нитки, и Уильям всё никак не мог насмотреться на звёзды, которые, надо же, совсем не смотрели в ответ.

　　Ричард закашлялся: солёная вода оставляла после себя занятный вкус запретного знания. Он не был уверен, что любой лондонец, пусть даже спящий, имел право знать о Волшебной Стране столько, сколько знал в тот момент сам.

　　Уильям участливо похлопал его по спине.

　　— За этой Стеной правда... — ещё кашель. — ... правда водятся единороги?

　　— И почему всех вечно волнуют именно они? — досадливо поморщился Уильям. — Взбалмошные, самовлюблённые звери, кровожаднее ведовских молний.

　　— А пираты там и вправду летают по небу?

　　Уильям оглянулся — в доме позади них в окнах зажёгся свет — и кивнул.

　　— Занятно. Небесный капитан Шекспир, — с расстановкой произнёс Маккиннон и убрал со лба налипшую чёлку. Его медно-рыжие волосы после встречи с океаном казались кроваво-чёрными.

　　Уильям поднялся, немного неуклюже, и протянул Ричарду руку. — Я не против этого имени, вовсе нет, но зачем...

　　— Что значит имя? Роза пахнет розой, хоть розой назови ее, хоть нет,* — Ричард схватился за протянутую ладонь. — Имя не хуже, чем любое другое. Да ещё и довольно пиратское.

　　Уильям как будто принялся примерять это имя вместе с титулом, а потом зашипел от боли. О разодранной руке он успел совсем позабыть. Странно, что в солёной воде она почти не болела.

 

　　Дейзи Хэмпсток, в честь которой назовут потом самую младшую её внучку, выбежала на улицу в ночной рубашке и тут же пожалела об этом, когда увидела, кого нелёгкая принесла в эту глухую ночь.

　　Она так и не узнала, что похожий на пирата парень приходился ей двоюродным братом, — Хэмпстоки были большой семьёй, но не все из них могли просто так черпать из океана за домом нужные им вещи — зато о рыжем представительном джентльмене прямиком из столицы не умолкала ещё долго.

 

　　Бывает, сны прорываются в реальность, как горячая вода в холодную, а после уже и не поймёшь толком, что было видением, а что нет. Вся вода становится прохладной, как всезнаюшие волны океана Хэмпстоков.

 

　　Стоило Дейзи выйти вместе со свечой в коридор, чтобы отыскать фирменное обезболивающее от мистера Бромия, как тёмную гостиную заполонили птицы.

　　Они были голодными, эти птицы, и прилетели на запах знаний, крови и нарушителей границ. Шелест их крыльев походил на шум дождя по крыше, и потому Дейзи даже не оглянулась — вечером небо действительно заволакивали тучи.

　　Одна из птиц опустилась прямо на нанесённые львом раны и сомкнула когти.

　　Уильям вскрикнул, и крик его потонул в ворохе перьев. Где-то рядом сдавленно ругнулся Ричард, а после...

_4.Лань, 5. Вепрь и 7. Бык_

　　...их ослепила тьма.

　　Свет ослепляет гораздо чаще, но тьма, настоящая, не то её жалкое подобие, что разбавляет сияние луны, делает это куда эффективнее.

　　Иногда боги перестают быть богами. Это случается чаще, чем парад планет, и гораздо более незаметно, чем старость. Это случается даже несмотря на то, что ни один бог не может избавиться от своей божественной сущности навсегда. Это случается даже с копиями: богов почитают во всех мирах, иногда одних и тех же, а быть в нескольких местах одновременно — фокус почище зеркал и дыма.

　　Иногда боги становятся смертными, а после — снова богами. Больше всего это похоже на сон, после которого в один прекрасный день открываешь глаза и понимаешь, что тебе не обязательно гнуть сегодня спину на работе, а можно просто убедить мир в том, что у тебя всегда были деньги. Например, в том почти оторванном левом кармане. В конце концов, чудеса — как езда на велосипеде. Вмиг вспомнишь, что нужно делать, стоит только начать.

　　Ричард Маккиннон всегда мог отличить сон от реальности. Более того, он выплетал сновидения по собственной прихоти: мог свернуть за угол и оказаться в приключении, которого и хотелось в этот прекрасный вторник или не такой уж и прекрасный четверг.

　　Ричард был абсолютно уверен в своём сегодняшнем сне, даже после того, как в него ворвался незнакомый (так ведь?) пират, а после — живой (определённо живой) океан, шептавший ему на ухо все тайны Вселенной. Среди этих тайн была и та, которую вовсе не хотелось забывать, но если б он не выпустил её из рук, то ушёл бы на дно быстрее самого тяжёлого якоря.

　　Видите ли, люди по ту сторону Стены тоже могут терять сердца. И имена — не те, что обменивают на другие вместе со свадебными клятвами, а настоящие, лежащие в самой сути.

　　Никто не знает, что происходит с богом, если ему вдруг вздумается выменять имя на что-то более полезное в хозяйстве. Например, ткацкий станок. Или неплохую шпагу. Или целый мир, подвластный твоей воле, но разбивающийся вдребезги с лучами утреннего солнца.

 

　　Тьма схлынула, подобно океану, в каменный пол вонзились несколько острых солнечных лучей, но сон и не подумал исчезать. Он давно перестал принадлежать кому-то одному и превратился в историю. А все истории на свете — собственность пауков. Даже самые жестокие, в которых слабые не выходят победителями, а проклятия остаются на своём месте, так никем и не разрушенные.

　　Темнота аккуратно взяла Уильяма за запястье и отвела руку в сторону: так, чтобы кровь из оставленных Львом порезов попадала в чашу и смешивалась с расплескавшимся по её стенам светом.

　　— Это точно не мой сон, — Ричард вгляделся в темноту и отпрянул назад, ближе к заворожённо наблюдавшему за собственной кровью Уильяму, когда из мрака вышли боги.

　　Их невозможно было спутать с кем-то иным.

　　— Ужасно невежливо, — Маккиннон закутал руку Уильяма в оторванный от края сюртука кусок ткани, — без спросу врываться в чужую дрёму.

　　Уильям подумал, что совсем недавно проделал то же самое. Впрочем, пираты и не должны отличаться особой вежливостью — иначе какие же они пираты? Пусть даже и бывшие. Или, в его случае, ещё не наступившие?

　　Одна из трёх божественных фигур встретилась с ним взглядом: в её карих глазах плясал охотничий азарт и вихрь осенних листьев. Она улыбнулась, и Уильям увидел её вне человеческой шкуры — Лань с золотыми рогами и сверкающими в темноте копытами.

　　— От тебя это слышать почти смешно, — Лань не отвела взгляда, но обращалась теперь к Ричарду.

　　— Не мы пришли к тебе, а вы к нам, — подала голос низенькая фигура с очень широкими плечами. Уильям посмотрел в её сторону краем глаза. Вепрь. Конечно, Вепрь.

　　— Как нельзя кстати, — подхватил третий голос, принадлежавший сгорбленному Быку. Его узнать было легче всего. В отличие от остальных на его лице не было ни одной человеческой черты.

　　Иногда боги перестают быть богами и примеряют на себя другие маски. Герой чужой истории — одна из таких. В сказках герой побеждает силу хитростью, а злобу — расчётливостью. Собственное прошлое герой обычно побеждает принятием.

　　Океан настойчиво шептал Ричарду его настоящее имя, имя брата смерти, имя сына ночи и мрака. Оно было слишком тяжёлым, и его пришлось оставить позади.

　　Океан напоминал Уильяму о том, что он — Хэмпсток, и сердце его принадлежит мирам по обе стороны Стены. «Шекспир» было куда легче и приятно кружило голову.

　　Хэмпсток навсегда останется Хэмпстоком, даже если выменяет имя на что-то более полезное. В этом они с богами очень похожи.

　　Уильям всегда мог отличить сон от реальности, хотя бы потому, что никогда не был в Англии. Теперь реальность смешалась со снами, и оставалось только следовать за нитью паутины, как говорил старина Лев и боги из пещеры. Все четверо.

　　— Ты поймёшь, — сказала Лань, зачерпнув ладонями смешанную с солнечным светом кровь из чаши. Она смотрела в глаза Уильяму, но обращалась вовсе не к нему. — Ты старше нас. Ты поймёшь, когда история подойдёт к концу.

　　— Найдёте героя. И смертная кровь вернёт вас обратно, — хрюкнул Вепрь.

　　— Как хлебные крошки, — заключил Бык.

　　На этот раз им не пришлось делать шаг. Звероголовые боги исчезли, и окружающий их сон зашёл за горизонт, подобно солнцу, а вместо него появилась луна...

_6\. Конюшни и 8. Кони_

　　...чей бледный серп осветил внутренности амбара и четвёрку коней, лязгнувших острыми клыками.

　　— Бескровным краска яркая нужна, — прошептал Уильям, делая шаг назад, в тень, и упираясь в стену. Как будто вернуться в пещеру с богами действительно было так просто.

　　— Твоя же кровь и без того красна*, — прошипела всадница. Кожа её была белой, как снег, а длинные спутанные волосы — чёрные, как вороново крыло — покрывали её на манер платья. Меж острых жёлтых зубов выглядывал алый язычок.

　　— Уже ближе, — сообщил Ричард. Сны, как и истории, походили на паутину. Стоит узнать, что это именно ты их сплёл — или хотя бы участвовал в создании макета — и всё становится немного проще.

　　Глаза коней и глаза девицы были одинаково пустыми, словно они каким-то невообразимым образом приходились друг другу родственниками. Во снах, конечно, можно было ничему не удивляться, но в чём тогда веселье? Потому Ричард постоянно удивлялся. И Уильям успел перенять у него эту привычку.

　　Они разбежались в стороны и встретились у выхода из конюшен, столкнувшись плечами.

　　—Плотоядные кони? — выдохнул Уильям, запирая дверь на засов. Вряд ли он удержит их надолго, но время в кошмарах — вещь довольно непредсказуемая.

　　— О да, — радостно заметил Ричард. Всё-таки, не каждый день таких встретишь. — И это кошмар самого настоящего героя.

　　Кровь из раны на руке продолжала течь, но у Уильяма даже пальцы не онемели. Паутина истории неслась дальше, пропитываемая смертной кровью. Иногда самые простые вещи обладают самой большой силой. Даже отданные не по доброй воле.

　　Когда кони и их всадница выломали дверь, на поляне перед конюшней остались только отпечатки сапог, и ни следов бога, или пирата. А как сладко пахла их кровь!

　　Стоило только пробежать под ветками первого же дерева с крючковатыми ветвями,..

_9\. Пояс и 10. Великан_

　　...как им в лицо ударил снежный порыв ветра.

　　В этом сне не было ничего, кроме самой прекрасной на свете женщины с золотыми волосами и её повозки, запряжённой кошками. Она пожаловалась на скуку, отколупала от своего драгоценного пояса несколько камней и выдала посетителям по кошке. Те тут же радостно изодрали Ричарду лицо, а Уильяму — многострадальную руку.

　　Кровь на снегу действительно смотрелась довольно красиво, но задерживаться в этом холоде больше положенного не хотелось.

　　Женщина с золотыми волосами сообщила, что её зовут Фрейя. Она пристально посмотрела в глаза Ричарду и сказала, чтобы заканчивал играть в смертного — это слишком заразно, — а потом попросила, чтобы в этот нелепый и скучный сон срочно прислали великана.

　　И он пришёл, потому что это был его сон, и отчасти потому, что того пожелал Ричард.

　　Довольная Фрейя выпустила кошек погулять по громадной великанской ладони, а сама решила немного поспать. Сниться кому-то — довольно утомительное занятие.

_11\. Яблоки_

　　Миссис Уитекер нашла Святой Грааль. Он лежал под шубой в магазине со всяким хламом, и однажды за ним примчался рыцарь на белом коне. Он выменял Грааль на несколько неплохо смотревшихся на её каминной полке вещей. Однако предложить старушке золотые яблоки, росшие на дереве где-то на краю мира... разве было это по-рыцарски?

　　Миссис Уитекер сунула связку лент, на которой сверкали молодильными боками плоды вечной юности, обратно в покрытые латами руки и велела ему валить на все четыре стороны.

　　Вежливый рыцарь оставил их на ручке двери с внешней стороны. Недаром говорят, что «вежливость города губит». Хотя миссис Уитекер не была в этом уверена. Она не была уверена ни в чём после того, как двадцать лет назад принялась попадать в нелепые, а иногда попросту опасные истории.

　　Святой Грааль? Мелочи по сравнению с мечом, который проторчал в основании забора на её заднем дворе несколько недель. И в течение этих недель от съежавшихся отовсюду путников было не продохнуть. В особо людный вечер, когда один из рыцарей без регалий, в чёрных доспехах, попытался разжечь костёр из пугала Миссис Уитекер, та чуть было сама не вытащила несчастный меч из камня. Их счастье, что через несколько часов прибыл наконец тот самый счастливчик, которому это удалось. Он тоже был ужасно вежлив. Похоже, именно эту черту он потом прививал всем своим рыцарям.

　　А ещё было то безумное лето, когда миссис Уитекер отыскала на пороге своего дома хрустальную туфельку — без девушки! И как прикажете объяснять это проезжавшему мимо приятному молодому человеку и его свите?

　　Золотые яблоки она повесила в чулане, которым никогда не пользовалась. Там уже лежало три бесхозных платья — цвета солнца, луны и неба — и стояла необъезженная ступа.

　　Конечно, все эти истории, в которые миссис Уитекер попадала, подобно мухе в паутину, ей снились. Она могла знать об этом всё, а могла ни о чём не догадываться. Но в любом случае ничего бы не изменилось. К порогу миссис Уитекер, пусть он и находился во сне, не переставали приходить самые разные люди.

　　За яблоками явились двое. И оба были так молоды!.. Миссис Уитекер никак не могла понять, почему юность так яростно гоняется за вечностью.

　　Молодые люди были довольно приятны, хотя один из них и напоминал разбойника с большой дороги. Или пирата. Миссис Уитекер ещё ни одного не встречала — ни во сне, ни во время бодрствования — но была уверена, что так и должны выглядеть пираты. Этому не хватало попугая. И, может быть, повязки на глаз. И деревянной ноги.

　　Она как можно небрежнее заговорила об этом за чаем — нельзя же оставлять гостей без чая! — и второй юноша, явно отчаявшийся уже отрастить усы или бородку, чуть не захлебнулся, засмеявшись.

　　Миссис Уитекер отошла за свежими салфетками, и из соседней комнаты услышала разговор.

　　— Был лев... и щупальца, и птицы, потом боги...

　　— ...и плотоядные кони...

　　— Не будем о них...

　　— ...и пояс, и великан....

　　— ...значит, яблоки. Вот так всё просто.** А потом...

　　Миссис Уитекер не любила подслушивать. Это было любимое занятие её соседок, но только не её. Нет, сэр! Потому старушка открыла дальний чулан, сняла с гвоздя золотые яблоки, которые выменяла на Святой Грааль, и положила их на стол перед гостями.

　　Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, и каждый увидел в них страх и совсем малую толику любопытства.

　　— Попал в историю — иди до конца?

　　— Чтобы победить проклятие, герой должен совершить подвиг.

　　— Но кто из нас герой? — Маккиннон выгнул бровь. — И что же значит подвиг?

　　— Герой обычно — тот, кто побеждает любую напасть.

　　— То есть в нашей истории героев может и не быть вовсе, — выдохнул Ричард.

　　Уильям мог бы с ним поспорить, но решил всё-таки этого не делать. В своих снах Маккиннон вечно выходил победителем.

　　— Зато точно есть проклятие, — Уильям сдвинул брови и посмотрел на связку яблок.

　　Миссис Уитекер наконец решилась откашляться и напомнить о том, что вежливость изобрели не в прошлом году, как может показаться, и она всё ещё находится в комнате.

　　Гости её проигнорировали. Миссис Уитекер не могла знать, что её сон прошёл сквозь них, как лодка через туман, и оставил после себя только яблоки.

　　На вкус они были, как кровь.

_12\. Смерть_

　　Ричард помнил, зачем пришёл на Ярмарку в первый раз. Повидать старого друга — чем не причина? Мистер Бромий заметно схуднул с тех пор, как его перестали называть Дионисом, но силы черпал всё такими же большими горстями. Волшебный Народец умел веселиться. Жители Застенья и гости Ярмарки тоже.

　　Во второй раз он пришёл, когда сам почти полностью уверился в своей смертности и больше не откликался на старое имя. Он продал его торговцу снами в розлив, у которого была богатая именная коллекция.

　　Смертные кажутся такими любопытными, пока не залезешь целиком в их шкуру и не начнёшь тонуть в окружающей реальности, изредка выбираясь на поверхность и глотая изголодавшимся ртом мечты.

　　Теперь Ричард Маккиннон знал, что лучше всего утолять своё любопытство издалека, не то рискуешь подхватить чужое проклятие и угодить в паутину чужой истории. Не то чтобы из этого не получится славного приключения.

　　— Но одинокий путь подобен смерти*, — пробормотал он себе под нос и открыл глаза.

　　Они всё ещё были во сне. За ними всё ещё вилась дорожка из капель человеческой крови, по которой можно было найти дорогу обратно. Но этот сон был тем самым. Ричард знал это наверняка: пусть его божественная суть лишилась настоящего имени, но чутьё оставалось при ней.

　　Этот сон был похож на смерть — больше, чем все остальные. И не удивительно: яблоки одно время были любимым орудием отравителей.

　　— А всё кругом беззвучно и мертво*, — донеслось с той стороны, где, по всей видимости, лежал Уильям Шекспир.

　　— Надежды нет! — вот в этом и надежда!* — этот голос определённо не принадлежал ни Уильяму, ни Ричарду. Хотя бы потому, что был женским.

　　Королева, кожа которой была белая, как снег, губы алыми, как кровь, а волосы чёрными, как крылья хищных птиц, стерегущих границы, стояла перед стеной из розовых кустов и сжимала в руках меч.

　　— Вы тоже спите? — прозвучало скорее как утверждение, чем как вопрос.

　　— Думаю, мы нашли героя, — последовал ответ.

　　Она должна была выйти замуж, но вместо белого платья надела доспехи, оседлала коня и отправилась навстречу проклятию — не из любопытства, а чтобы победить.

　　Сонный мор шёл по Волшебной Стране, не останавливаясь ни перед чем. Люди засыпали во время работы, птицы — в полёте, звери — смыкая зубы на горле обеда. Лошадь королевы — без жёлтых острых зубов и плотоядных наклонностей, как в её кошмарах — заснула, когда на горизонте показался увитый терновыми зарослями замок.

　　Сама королева провалилась в сон, когда заметила на замковых стенах покрытые розами скелеты. Их доспехи проржавели от спящих дождей, а мечи рассыпались ржавой трухой.

　　Королева когда-то откусила от красного, как кровь, яблока и проспала целый год. Но проклятие было древнее завистливой волшбы и отравленных подарков. Сон накрыл её с головой, и она так и заснула, не выпустив из рук меч.

　　Ей снился замок, в который она никак не могла попасть. А теперь ещё снился пират и джентльмен, неправильно держащий шпагу. В другой раз королева бы рассмеялась, но она чуть склонила голову и увидела то, что скрывается под человеческой шкурой. Над богами не стоит смеяться. Над теми, кто дружен с океанами — тоже.

　　Нить истории, сотканная из паутины, пропиталась человеческой кровью. Она вывела их из вороха снов, и Ричарду показалось это до крайности забавным.

　　— Не только Шекспир, но и немного Ариадна, — усмехнулся он.

　　Когда спит почти целая страна, всё вокруг можно считать сном.

　　Путь их тянулся, как целая жизнь. А то и три.

 

　　Но настал день, королева прошла сквозь терновый щит, добралась до замка, взошла на самую высокую его башню и встретилась с проклятием лицом к лицу, как и подобает героям.

И проклятие рассыпалось, словно паутина под порывом холодного ветра.

　　Уильям почувствовал, как сон выцветает и постепенно превращается в реальность. Скелеты несчастных рыцарей, увитые терниями, исчезали, и вместо них проступала знакомая линия горизонта. Где-то высоко над ней команда капитана Труподела гонялась за молниями и, может быть, иногда вспоминала об Уильяме.

　　Вместе с ним просыпался и Ричард — по другую сторону Стены, в такой близкой и такой недостижимой Англии.

　　— Ну что ж, Шекспир, — Маккиннон ухмыльнулся. — Славный вышел сон.

　　— Мы созданы из вещества того же, что наши сны... — Уильям улыбнулся в ответ. Той улыбкой, которой научился у Льва.

　　— ...и сном окружена вся наша маленькая жизнь,* — закончил Ричард, и его силуэт стёрло порывом рассветного ветра.

　　Вот что теперь Уильям знал о Ричард Маккинноне: тот не был настоящим лондонцем. Или был — тут уж как посмотреть.

　　Ричард Маккиннон видел удивительные сны и с радостью делился ими при случае. Это было в его природе. Это было почти что его профессией.

　　Ричард Маккиннон когда-то был богом. Океан шепнул Уильяму его имя, когда пришлось оставить в волнах своё.

　　Уильям проснулся. Посмотрел на лежащий на боку бочонок, из которого по капле лились остатки чужих снов, поднялся с места, потянулся и отправился на восток.

　　«Шекспир» всё-таки звучало удивительно по-пиратски.

***

　　В сказках обычно наступает счастливый конец — «и жили они долго и счастливо», да не просто так, а «до конца своих дней» — а всё что после уже не так важно. Иногда конца не наступает вовсе.

　　Когда у Стены снова раскрылись разноцветные лепестки Волшебной Ярмарки, к самому высокому шатру, над которым поднялось несколько громоотводов, подлетел корабль. Все знали, что принадлежит он пирату с безупречной репутацией, но на Ярмарке Волшебный Народец не имел привычки обманывать и обкрадывать друг друга: для этого у него были остальные восемь лет и триста с лишним дней.

　　Капитан Шекспир, у которого, как с сожалением отметили видевшие его впервые, не было никакого копья***, сошёл на землю и отправился гулять по рядам. Он задержался у лотка торговца снами в розлив, перекинулся парой словечек с мистером Бромием, выходцем из Застенья, а зачем отправился к проходу в Стене.

　　Говорили, молодой капитан просидел там всю ночь, а на рассвете поднялся на борт корабля, и тот исчез в рассветных лучах. Кое-кто утверждал, что он переступил через каменную кладку и уверенно зашагал в сторону Застенья, по пути декламируя какие-то подозрительные стихи. А старина Макэй, которому в ту ярмарочную ночь довелось дежурить у Стены, божился, что в полночь к ним подошёл какой-то представительный джентльмен — по виду, словно только что из столицы — и пиратский капитан встретил его, как старого друга. А следующим вечером, когда Волшебная Ярмарка поднялась с места и зашагала прочь от Стены, тот же джентльмен прошёл обратно к Застенью, неся за спиной бочонок. Он приподнял в знак приветствия изумрудный цилиндр, пожелал стражам приятных снов, и вскоре скрылся из виду.

 

　　Много лет спустя, когда капитан Шекспир познакомился со звездой, он подумал, а не приходится ли она троюродной племянницей какому-нибудь богу? И совсем не удивился, когда понял, что звезда, Ивэйн, была Мечтой сердца одного конкретного юноши из-за Стены.

　　Должны же хотя бы у некоторых сказок быть по-настоящему счастливые концы.

______________________________________________________  
*цитаты из произведений Уильяма Шекспира.  
**подвиги Геракла  
***Shakespeare — англ. «shake spear» — букв. «потрясать копьём».


End file.
